


there is a cost

by palateens



Series: a bunch of dex fics [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: “You can cry if you need to, I’m right here. You’re safe with me.”





	there is a cost

**Author's Note:**

> originally prompted for dexrarepairweek

Bitty gets a text from Jack after class on a Friday in September.  

_Dex called. I’ll be up soon._

Bitty doesn’t understand, until he remembers that Dex’s parents were visiting for the weekend. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but he could feel his blood boiling as his heart drops. 

He dials Jack quickly. 

“Bits — “

“Is he ok?” Bitty interrupts. 

“I don’t know,” Jack admits. “He’s in the Haus. He said his parents left.” 

“I’ll have to call you back, love you.” He doesn’t wait for Jack’s response. He hangs up and sprints toward the Haus. 

Bitty doesn’t have time to think about what could’ve happened. All he knows is  that Dex was planning on coming out to his parents. That is enough to set him on edge, no matter how well (non-violently) it might’ve went. 

He finds Dex sitting in the kitchen. Dex is staring motionless at his clasped hands on the table. He doesn’t move when he hears Bitty enter the room. He doesn’t say anything when Bitty asks if he’s ok. His motions are mechanical and stiff as Bitty pulls him upstairs. 

Bitty drags Dex into his room because he knows Nursey will ask questions that Dex won’t be ready to answer. He arranges Dex so he’s leaning against Bitty’s shoulder while they sit on the bed. Dex nuzzles his face in the crook of Bitty’s neck. 

He doesn’t ask Dex what’s wrong. Bitty just holds him. Jack will be there soon. Then they can talk it out. What happened, what their options are, if they need to make different arrangements for the holidays. In the meantime, Dex needs him to be strong. 

“You can cry if you need to,” he murmurs as he rubs Dex’s back. “I’m right here. You’re safe with me.” 

So he does. They both do. 

**Author's Note:**

> fic title - lyrics from Cope by Manchester Orchestra 
> 
> ok let me tell you right now, I'm gonna write a longer deximbits fic *relatively* soon, and it's going to be a lot like this soooo  
> stay tuned


End file.
